


The First And Last Kiss | Hizzie

by HizzieWarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Love, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior
Summary: Hope has to say goodbye to Lizzie knowing that she isn't going to win the merge and she still has a lot she hasn't told the Blonde
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	The First And Last Kiss | Hizzie

Time is something that Lizzie didn't have, and she knew it. She wasted all of hers messing around and partying and not even thinking about the merge while Josie has been secretly training for the last five years. To be exact, she has been since she came back from the Prison World. After the hourglass broke, she was never the same. Everyone tried everything to bring back old Josie, but it didn't end well.

Hope came out with a plan to save Lizzie, and that was for her to drink her vampire blood, but the blonde refused. If she lived, she wanted to be able to enjoy the best parts of being human. Like having a baby and growing old with someone. She didn't want to have to drink other people's blood to survive. Hope understood Lizzie's position and didn't push for it.

The two were sitting In Hope's room, and they didn't say anything. All that was going through Hope's head was that it was her fault only if she found some way to reverse the effects of the dark magic.

"Hope I know what you are doing, and you need to stop," Lizzie demanded 

"What am I doing," Hope asked

"what you always do blame yourself for things that are way out of your control. It's my fault I am in this mess. While I was partying, Josie was training."

Hope looked at the blonde and tried to hide her fears of losing the girl. That same one she has fought for so many years but then became friends with and slowly fallen in love with.

Hope never told Lizzie the truth. About her feelings, but Lizzie knew because she feels the same way towards the Tribrid. And they were both in a place that it was too late to say anything because now it just would be selfish to do so.

Hope looked at the clock and knew the witching hour was approaching. And she felt utterly useless. Hope laid down, and Lizzie joined her. They snuggled up close to each other and felt each other's warmth.

A few tears fell from Lizzie's face onto Hope's shoulder, and the short girl turned around and said: "Lizzie, what's wrong."

"I don't want to die, Hope." Lizzie sobbed

"I know, and I wish there were something I could do." Hope said

"Help me run Hope." Lizzie pleaded

Hope nodded and said, "what about the so-called curse.

"I don't care about the curse I don't want to die in the merge because that would mean I can never find peace. I would be bound to Josie, and I don't think I can do that." Lizzie cried

"Okay, I will help you." Hope agreed

Hope looked at Lizzie as she rushed to grab some clothes. When she was all packed, the two did an invisibility spell and walked out of the Salvatore school. And started running in the woods.

Suddenly both of them got paused mid-run, and their invisibility spell was taken off. 

Josie laughed and said, "I knew you would try something like this. You are such a coward. You have always been one.

Josie let the two out of the freeze time spell and said: "it's time sister" and looked up at the moon, and it was full.

Lizzie and Hope looked at each other, and Hope started to force turn into a wolf, and Lizzie said. "don't Hope I avoided this long enough.

Hope watched as Lizzie walked closer to her sister, then she stopped halfway through. And She ran to Hope and kissed her. There lips mashed together. The two were kissing in perfect harmony. 

Hope had tears in her eyes and knew what she had to do. It was unspoken but knew its what Lizzie wanted. She said, "I love you" then she put her hands on Lizzie's neck and snapped it while they were still kissing. Hope picked up the body before it fell. and placed it on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this idea from @bitchysaltzman on twitter it was her concept and i wrote it into a oneshot. I cried writing this one.


End file.
